


Cosmic Consequences

by imadoctornotyourhousekeeper



Series: Castiel's Grace [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Whump, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Jack, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper
Summary: In this final installation, the Winchesters race to find a way to save Cas before it is too late.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Castiel
Series: Castiel's Grace [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681459
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Cosmic Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did finally finish this! Enjoy!!

When Jack awoke it was almost noon. He yawned, stretched and sat up. Immediately, the memory of the previous night came back and he sprang from his bed. The bunker was silent as he hurried to Cas's room. He softly opened the door and slipped inside. Cas was asleep, propped up on pillows, the only sound in the room was the hoarse sound of his breathing. Dean was still in the chair alongside the bed, sleeping,, his hand still in Cas's. At some point his head had nodded forward onto the pillow. Sam sat on the floor next to Dean, also asleep, with his back to the bed and his head against Dean's knee. Jack blinked away a tear at the sight.

Sam woke with a start, saw Jack and slowly stood up, motioning for Jack to follow him. They both tiptoed into the library.

"How is he?" Jack asked as soon as they were far enough away from Cas's room so as not to be heard.

"I don't know" answered Sam, shaking his head, "and I'm afraid we won't, we don't even know what we're dealing with here, but I don't think he can last much longer. Last night was pretty rough."

"I think I might know what's wrong, but he didn't want me to tell you" Jack looked at the floor miserably, "I just didn't think it would happen this soon. I mean is Cas really happy?" Jack strangled a sob, " I still have to fight Chuck and we don't know what will happen. He destroyed all those other worlds, what if he wins and destroys us. Cas is too worried to happy."

"Whoa, Jack, slow down. What haven't you told us? We need to know everything."

Jack nodded and sniffed, "Well he made this deal with the Empty, to save me."

Sam cut him off, "the Empty? hang on Dean needs to hear this."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack told Sam and Dean everything he knew about Cas's deal with the Empty.

"He did it for _me_ , the Empty wanted _me_. This is all my fault" Jack bit his lip.

"No. This is in no way your fault. He made a choice" said Dean almost bitterly as he began to pace, "he's an idiot."

"Well in that case we are all idiots, it's not like you or I would have done anything different," Sam pointed out. "At least now we know what we are dealing with, if this is the Empty's doing.

"How are we supposed to fight Chuck with a man down? Isn't the Empty working with Death? I think we need to have a little talk with Billie," said Dean.

Jack called out to her, and she appeared looking immensely displeased.

"What have you boys done now?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, no this is about what you did, or rather your partner," answered Dean barely controlling his anger.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about," Billie said in an even tone.

"Cut the crap," said Sam, "you need to talk to the Empty and get him to reverse whatever he did to Cas or we're done with you and your plan."

"The Empty had nothing to do with this, of that I am sure. Chuck is just trying to distract you."

"Well he sure is doing a pretty good job with that," interjected Dean.

"You need to move on. Castiel has no part to play in the plan to destroy God. With him gone, you can focus on what's important."

"No. You see that's where you're wrong." Dean began, "yeah we may have saved the world over and over and we will sure as hell do it again, but there is one thing none of you realize: we fight to protect our family. You don't get it. Not you, not the angels, not the demons, nobody. Chuck wants to destroy us all but we won't let that happen because we are *family*. That takes priority over your precious plan. Me, Sam, Jack and *Cas* are family. So we do this together or not at all. "

"Well that was a lovely speech, but it really won't matter when you're all dead. Jack is almost ready for the next step and I'll be back soon. In the meanwhile I suggest you all wait patiently and don't do anything stupid." With that Billie disappeared.

"Well that's great, now we've got nothing." Dean aggressively shoved a chair.

"Look, I know you're worried about what will happen if Chuck finds me but I'm the only option we have left," said Jack after a few moments of silence passed.

"Absolutely not," said Sam, "we'll find another way." He leaned over and grabbed a book from a nearby stack. "We still haven't gone through all of these yet, maybe we'll find something."

Dean took a few and left for Cas's room to keep an eye on him. It didn't look like the angel had moved since he had left. The room was silent as Dean turned the pages except for the occasional wracking cough from Cas, who seemed to be having a harder and harder time trying to breathe.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know," said Jack, after several hours of research, "I might have an idea. We just need a way to trap Death."

Sam looked thoughtful, "you know, there is way, Dean and I did it once, we just need some fulgurite."

Jack jumped up excitedly, "There's some in storage, I'll get what we need."

Sam hurried to get Dean.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
". _..Nunc et in aeternum_ " Sam finished the spell, and the Winchesters waited expectantly. Wind blew through the bunker, causing the candles to sputter and the books to fall off their shelves. Billie appeared, frowning.

"What foolish game do you want to play now?" She said, scowling at Sam and Dean.

"You are going to help us save Cas," said Jack in a calm voice.

"And what makes you think I'd do that" said Billie smiling.

"Well I don't think you have much of a choice" said Sam.

Billie tried to move and looked at her hands which were bound by a glowing rope.

"So you trapped me. Congratulations. I'm not sure how you expect me to do anything. I can't heal people, I only reap their souls."

"We don't need you to heal him," said Jack, "we just need you to fix the warding on the bunker long enough so I can."

"And if I don't?"

"You're our bitch now, so you either do this or we'll keep you trapped forever and you can forget all about your plan," Dean said.

Billie looked from one Winchester to the other then back at Jack. Their determined faces and folded arms told her they wouldn't budge.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. But I warn you, if you interfere with the natural order one more time there will be consequences. Severe consequences for the world if there won't be already from this stunt."

"We'll risk it," said Dean.

Sam brought Death the necessary ingredients.

"Alright you have five minutes, go!"

The Winchesters ran to Cas's room. The angel was awake, gasping for air between coughing fits that wracked his whole body. His eyes grew wide with desperation when Jack approached the bed. Jack spread his hands over him and Cas weakly grabbed his arm.

"No. no. you..can't..do..this....Chuck...please...no," Cas choked out, tugging on Jack's arm.

"Trust me Cas, everything's going to be ok."

Sam and Dean shielded their eyes as light flooded the room. The light faded and Cas sat up.

"Jack what have you done?" said Cas.

Jack's only response was to hug him tight. Cas hugged him back looking worriedly at Sam and Dean over Jack's shoulder.

Jack stepped back, "you don't have to worry about me, Billie held the warding for us" he explained.

"Cas, how do you feel?" asked Sam.

"I feel fine. I feel whole again. Thank you all for this."

Dean patted his shoulder, "I'm glad to hear that buddy. Don't ever do that to us again"

"Yeah," said Sam, " and we need to have a talk about the Empty later."

"You told them?" asked Cas turning to Jack.

"I had to, we didn't know what was wrong"

The moment of silence which followed was broken by an exclamation from Sam

"We forgot about Billie."

They quickly ran back to the library.

Billie rolled her eyes at the Winchesters. "Well I see your plan worked. Now if you wouldn't mind setting me free, I'll go back to the important things I have to do."

"Thank you for helping us," said Jack, smiling pleasantly as he snapped her bonds.

"Just be ready," said Billie and vanished.

"How lovely," growled Dean.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening was the best the Winchester family ever had. All together and healthy once more, they would be ready for whatever would come next, but not tonight. Tonight they feasted on takeout and beer, told stories, and laughed more heartily then they had in years. It was a good thing the Empty wasn't paying attention just then, because no matter what tomorrow would bring, the Winchesters were truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it would be a happy ending! Thank you all so much for your patience, I hope you enjoyed this story:)


End file.
